Metal Pt. II: Batscape
Metal Pt. II: Batscape is a tier 10 2 player operation in the Metal Part II episode. *Combat Rating: 276 or better *For the Event Version – look for Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 15. Story Our planet's organized resistance to the Dark Knights has holed up in the Watchtower to plan the next steps trying to save reality. Characters The enemy combat rating is 293. Locations *Oblivion Bar Resistance Refuge *Batman's Mind: Batcave *Batman's Mind: Crime Alley Map Walkthrough Talk to Hawkgirl to start a cutscene in which the heroes discuss the situation, culminating in Hawkgirl saying she can't see how this could be any worse. Right on cue, Batman Who Laughs boom tubes in with Dark Robins and dumps a comatose Batman in front of him before leaving. Defeat the Dark Robins while the heroes figure out Batman is rigged to a bomb and you must go into his mind to save him. You arrive at a mental version of the Batcave. Inside are 5 spots each connected to one of the Dark Knights; 2 random ones would be marked by a swarm of black bats, and would cause the corresponding Dark Knight to appear. You must defeat the first before the second can appear. *The Batman Who Laughs - giant Joker card, now with Batman Who Laugh's likeness *The Merciless - giant penny, with The Merciless' head on it instead *Dawnbreaker - Dinosaur, which is a green construct instead of a real one. *The Drowned - dark water at bottom of Batcave (near the stairs down to the water) *The Red Death - Batmobile Rewards *CR 276-308: Source Marks, Thanagarian Marks, Loot Items *CR >308: Thanagarian Marks, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Metal Part II: Small Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Batman's Inner Demons (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Apparition Abolition: During multiple runs of the Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Normal or Event) Duo, win the final boss fight after defeating each of these enemies: (10 Points) :: *Barba-Toss: During the Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Normal) Duo, win the final boss fight without either group member being hit by Barbatos' lobbed attacks in one attempt of the fight. (25 Points) *Dark Knightmares: During multiple runs of the Metal Pt. II: Batscape Duo (Normal or Event) Duo, discover all 5 Dark Knights origin vignettes: (10 Points) **Batman Who Laughs **The Merciless **Dawnbreaker **The Drowned **Red Death *Inner Demon Slayer: During the Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Normal or Event) Duo, defeat 333 of Batman's Inner Demons over multiple runs. (25 Points) *Let Your Guard Down: During the Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Normal) Duo, win the first or second boss fight only after rallying Batman 3 times in one attempt of the fight. (10 Points) *Mental Guard Part 1: During the Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Normal) Duo, win the first boss fight without Batman being defeated. (10 Points) *Mental Guard Part 2: During the Metal Pt. II: Batscape (Normal) Duo, win the second boss fight without Batman being defeated. (10 Points) *Mental Mettle: Complete these Metal Pt. II: Batscape Duo feats: (50 Points), grants title: the Psychic **Mental Guard Part 1 **Mental Guard Part 2 **Let Your Guard Down **Dark Knightmares **Inner Demon Slayer **Barba-Toss **Apparition Abolition Trivia Gallery Batscape (1).jpg Batscape (2).jpg Batscape (3).jpg Batscape (4).jpg Batscape (5).jpg Batscape (6).jpg Batscape (8).jpg Batscape (9).jpg Batscape (10).jpg Batscape (11).jpg Batscape (12).jpg Batscape (13).jpg Batscape (14).jpg Batscape (15).jpg Batscape (16).jpg Batscape (17).jpg Batscape (18).jpg Batscape (19).jpg Batscape (20).jpg Batscape (21).jpg Batscape (22).jpg Batscape (23).jpg Batscape (24).jpg Batscape (25).jpg Category:Operations Category:2 Players